


The Walls Have Mouths

by RiYuYami



Series: Pulling Strings [26]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Is he truly dead? We just don't know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 11:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13763067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiYuYami/pseuds/RiYuYami
Summary: Playing an old song can bring back memories.Or it might just bring back someone long thought to be dead.





	The Walls Have Mouths

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty much just my version of what happens in the hallway near Level 11 with the musical stuff.
> 
> A re-write from my BATIM-based au on one of my fandom blogs.

Henry panted lightly as he got to the bottom of the stairwell, his heart still beating hard, but not as loud or as painfully as it had moments ago when “Bendy” stumbled into the area he was in.

Licking his dry lips, he turned back to look up the stairwell, trying to make sure the other hadn’t followed. He saw no black lines, his heart rate was returning to normal, no moans or screeching…

He was safe, for now.

He let out a loud, revealed breath, and with that, Henry found that he could relax at the moment as he leaned back against a wall. He was getting way too old for these jump scares, hell, he didn’t even like going to the movies to see horror movies, he was too easily startled nowadays.

Glancing to his right, Henry noticed a selection of instruments, covered in dust and cobwebs, left sitting on the landing of the stairwell. He raised an eyebrow, a bit confused why they were all there and not upstairs in the music department. Hm, maybe they ran out of room up there and just shoved these things down into the stairwell?

Then again, it could just have been Sammy being... weird.

Pushing himself off the wall, he looked at the selection left to rot. He found one piano and bass drum, a few basses, a couple of banjos, and two violins.

There was also a radio sitting nearby, but Henry’s attention was on the instruments.

A little part of him thought back to Sammy again, and his musical puzzle to open up his sanctuary.

He chuckled and thought it would be kind of funny to play a random tune, maybe he’d open up an exit or something and get out. Reaching down, he plucked the strings of one of the basses, then rapped his knuckle on the drum before he moved to the violin, flicking the strings to make noises. Next, Henry walked to the piano to hit a few keys. His choice of instruments was random, and sort of fun, as he approached the drum once more and gave it a good smack.

It was silly, there was no need for this, but... well... he use to be an animator, he made silly cartoons! So why not live a little randomly, when at any given moment, he could just up and die cause something caught him.

It was only two seconds after Henry touched the drum that everything felt unsettling, disturbing, yet “Bendy” was nowhere to be seen…

Then came a voice, a voice that Henry had long thought been silenced forever by the monster of the studio.

Was... was it a recording...?

No, this voice was crystal clear, as if it was coming from the walls.

This was no recording…

“ _We’ve all been waiting. But now… he will set… us… free…_ ” 

Reaching out, Henry quickly turned on the radio that sat among the instruments, to avoid hearing anymore speaking from beyond the grave. A happy, jaunty tune played, and Henry heard no more voices of long-dead musicians speaking of the Ink Demon.

Speaking of him, the animator spotted lines on the wall of the stairwell he had come down and he decided that staying in that creepy area was no longer necessary, the music playing still as he made his escape.

END

**Author's Note:**

> Sammy, you inky chicken leg, stop being weird.


End file.
